Feud
by deep in the high
Summary: COMPLETE!Sydney Elizabeth Bolton is fifteen and was violated by her friend. To add to the stress, she learns of a dark secret between her parent's feuding families. Will the killing spree continue, and will Sydney learn to cope with the nightmares?
1. Sydney Elizabeth!

Moonlight here, and welcome to my new story. Full summery in profile. Um, I won't keep you, so I'll talk to you later. –Moons-

_--_

Sydney Bolton stepped into detention, a usual routine for her. She often was caught listening to her iPod or texting on her cell-phone player in class. Other time it was being late, or talking back. Whatever the case, after last bell, you could find Sydney in detention. Today, she was alone, not really a surprise. It was a rare occasion she would have a fellow student with her. Her best friend, she knew, was waiting outside for her.

Sydney thought of the package that arrived for her this morning. It had been wrapped in bland brown paper and had a small card inside. Sydney recognized the writing immediately, and had tossed the parcel into the fire. She had been grounded for three days, and was forbidden from electronics. They had sat her down and gave her a long lecture ten minutes before the bus arrived.

At exactly 3:40 Sydney bolted from the room, only to find Camryn Kelly gone, leaving her to walk alone. She started the trek through the icy sheets of rain that fell from the sky in buckets. A bitter wind blew into her attractive silhouette and she shivered. Her house was approaching, it being a five-minute drive away from East High.

As soon as she had stepped in the door and shook her wet body her older brother appeared. "Late?" He asked, knowing electronics couldn't have been the reason of her detention. The redhead nodded to the boy, and took the offered towel appreciatively. Drying her now straight hair, the young troublemaker bounded up the spiral staircase towards her room.

She walked in and knelt by her bed, opening the second parcel of hers. Recognizing a second set of writing, the parcel was tossed into a bush, and left to be found by her neighbors. Sydney sat on her bed and crossed her legs, deciding to call Camryn. She flicked open her restricted cell-phone and quickly selected Camryn's number. Her ear welcomed the familiar ringing, and soon a voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Camryn! Why did you leave?"

"Oh." She said. "You. Todd came." Her dry voice said.

"So you drop everything for the West High trash who is using you?" Sydney asked rudely.

"Don't even try to tell me Todd is using me! At least I have a boyfriend, unlike some people!"

"Don't even try, honey. If you drop our friendship for Todd, I drop you." Sydney pulled the technology away from her ear and flicked it shut with a click.

Maybe Sydney was a little harsh, but that's Sydney for you. Sarcastic and judgmental, she was the opposite of positive Troy. She walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower, and stepping in when she shed her clothes, Sydney Bolton let the hot water whisk all her worries and anger down the drain.

-

Once she was dressed in Troy's worn pajama bottoms and a tank top, she scurried downstairs to dinner. Her Mother and Father, Melody and Jack Bolton, were already seated with Troy. "What took so long, Syd?" Jack asked, concern touching his voice.

"Nothing, Dad." They ate in silence, small words passed between them.

"Sydney…" Jack started up slowly.

"Sydney Elizabeth Bolton, if you dare get one more detention, your off to boarding school!" Her mother shouted at her angrily. "Why can't you be like Troy –perfect?" The outburst startled Sydney, and she dropped the silver potato spoon still full of the mash into her mother's lap. The middle-aged women screamed and stalked over to the teen, shouting profanity at her daughter. Jack grabbed her wrist and yanked her down, whispering something to her and her looking angry.

"Sydney, your grades are average, your always in detention, your mother and I won't have it. We found a great boarding school in Canada for you to go to if you screw up one more time. If you get suspended, you shall go to West High." Jack explained calmly.

"Dad!" Sydney complained loudly.

"End of discussion, Sydney." He declared firmly.

"This is good roast, Mom." Troy complimented.

--

The next day Sydney hastened to class. She didn't want to go to boarding school and _undeniably _didn't want to be a West High Knight. Camryn had tried to talk to her all day, but Sydney would make an excuse and rush to class or out to lunch. She found herself on the school bus home that day, a first. The bus driver, clad in a baby blue shirt and dark pants welcomed her and asked if she was a new student. Sydney had replied, 'No, I'm Troy's sister, Sydney."

She found a seat at the back that was unoccupied and felt the bus start to roll towards home. It took five or ten minutes, and at her stop Sydney got off and opened the door. "Sydney." Her mother stood waiting. "Go pack." Her voice was stern and decided, so Sydney took the carpeted steps two at a time and found a suitcase. "Everything!" Her mother shouted after her.

-

Why does Sydney's mom want her to pack, why doesn't Sydney want to go to West High, and what on Earth did Jack whisper in Mrs. Bolton's ear. Find out in the next chapter (or so) of Feud.

_-Moons- _


	2. Pack!

IM SO SORRY! My stupid computer erased EVERYTHING! It hates me. Um… 

_Fangirl44 I think, I agree. The parents are totally harsh. I hope you keep reading and reviewing. _

_-_

Storming upstairs, she reached her room in a blind rage and locked the door. Free flowing tears washed her face messily and Sydney hurled her tiny for onto the soft mattress that was below the window, the blue curtains allowing only a trickle of light into the messy room.

Soon the pillow she rested her head on was drenched in sloppy tears. As she found a washcloth and rubbed her light makeup from her face, there was a knock at the door. "Leave me ALONE!" She shouted, fresh tears brimming in her eyes.

"Sydney Elizabeth open the door this instant." Her mother commanded and retaliated by throwing a pencil at the wood barrier. "Sydney!" Melanie snapped again.

"Go _away_" Sydney hollered. Her mother fetched the key and unlocked the door with a welcoming click. The teen wiped away more tears as her mother grabbed her wrist and slapped lightly at it. She gathered Sydney's stuff and dragged her out to the car, where she buckled the reluctant Sydney who was resisting and biting all the way. Tears forged new pathways down her porcelain-like face and Sydney surrendered the towel and used her sleeve. Eventually the tears subsided and the shouting and name-calling began.

"Your such an ungrateful brat! I saved you!"

"Saved me! Now I'll be pregnant within the month! Who's the man of the day today?"

"You spoiled child! Your father was a no good, two-timing jerk!"

"You're the one with the affair, Mrs. Bolton!"

"Miss Nightrider! Mom to you!"

"Really? I imagined something torturous!" Sydney shouted and shoved her mother as they approached the freeway. The older woman last control of the convertible and drove towards the sidewalk uncontrollably. She let out a piercing shriek as Sydney covered her head.

--

"Dad, why'd mom take Sydney?"

"Troy." His annoyed father nagged the younger male. "Troy!" He shouted and Troy re-entered the room.

"We give you this report covered by Carmen Liable." The news blared. "Thanks, Cindy. An argument offset a huge collision just approaching Highway 19. You want to avoid the crash sight. Two females were involved. Only one was critically injured, the other suffered minor injuries to her wrists, hands and a small head injury. The police won't release any more information on the cause of the crash at this time. They do say that the cell-phone in the mother's purse was on, and recently was dialed, within fifteen minutes, leading them to believe the cellular device was indeed the cause, but wont release specifics until one of the victims can inform us of the cause. This is Carmen Liable reporting. Back to you, Cindy."

"Thank you Carmen. Investigators released the license plate and are urging family members to come quickly to the Royal Joseph in New Mexico. The plate reads 'M. BOLTON' and is from New Mexico."

"Sydney!" Troy burst out and ushered his dad towards the door in a quick walk. They both wore masks of worry and fear as they sped towards the hospital.

-

Her eyes fluttered open, and the scenery surrounding her was draped in white. Something made a steady beep-beep beep-beep of a heart and the smell of sanitizer was great. A face with shaggy brown hair appeared in her line of vision and an excited voice called, "Dad! Syd's eyes are open!" Another man, an older one hurriedly got a woman clad in green and rushed her over. She helped Sydney sit up, and asked her questions about herself.

"What's your name?"

"Sydney Elizabeth Bolton."

"How old are you?

"Um…Fifteen on February 19."

"What happened?" The nurse asked, jotting her answers down on a paper.

"What happened when?"

"What is the last thing you can remember?" The nurse asked her quietly.

"Yelling at Carmen." Sydney stated. The nurse asked when and Sydney replied, "Yesterday evening." The nurse pulled Jack aside and spoke to him calmly.

"Mr. Bolton, don't be alarmed. This happens all the time. Your daughter seems to be suffering from mild traumatic amnesia. I believe the car crash is the cause. It is temporary, and your daughter will soon remember what happened. Try and keep her away from activities that could trigger dissociative amnesia, which is the memory loss of a stressful or tramatic event in a person's life. Okay?"

Jack nodded and walked back to his ill daughter and they began to chat. "Nurse?" He asked about an hour later.

"Yes?"

"How long does she have to stay?"

"She can leave tomorrow morning, sir." He said his thanks and went back to Sydney.

The Next Morning 

"Ready Sydney?" Jack asked as he wheeled her towards the door of the hospital. She nodded her consent. They helped Sydney up and to the car, where they put her in and buckled her seatbelt, which she protested loudly. "Shh." Jack said, hoping she would never remember. The ride was long, but they reached their house and helped her into the bright living room.

Sunlight was streaming in through the open blinds and the couches were clean. The white carpet had been replaced with hardwood; a rug in front of the couch Sydney eased herself into. "Dad?"

"Sydney?"

"Where's mom?"

"Honey," Jack began, "Your mom, in the crash, well, she wasn't strong enough to handle her injuries." He said slowly. "The funeral was on Tuesday." The teen broke into silvery tears that flowed like rivers down her cheeks. Jack walked over and comforted her, and Troy stood at the door, eyes becoming moist. It was a sign of tears coming. He put his hand on his head and knelt, a few tears falling onto the dark hardwood.

They soon stopped mourning from loss of tears, and with a heavy heart, Jack went to prepare dinner. Right as he closed the oven door and put a steaming roast on the counter, a deafening shriek pierced the air. He raced out to Sydney, who was lying on the ground. "Daddy!" She shouted, and Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Daniel, another member of the Wildcats, all raced down the stairs to her aid.

Jack held her, kissed her forehead, and asked what happened. "I saw Mom, and we were in a car, driving somewhere, and it was almost the Highway. We were fighting, and last thing I said to her was that her name was something torturous. Then I shoved her and…and…"

"Its okay." Jack told her and went to call the doctor, like he was instructed to. They soon arrived and Sydney relayed what she had told Jack. They checked her over and Jack waited expectantly. They left after saying she was fine, and if she had recollections to call them. Daniel had gone over and hugged her, and they now were talking, Sydney smiling. For a minute, her eyes clouded over and her face turned to pure shock as she grabbed at Daniel and Jack called them back. "She saw it." He told them and they said:

"Then she may have PTSD, or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I suggest that you put her in therapy for a while, until she can come to terms with the incident." He nodded and let them out, calling a therapist and setting up an appointment. Sydney went, and the pictures, nightmares, and visions slowed to a steady stop.

**3 months after therapy began**

"Dad! I got a 99!" Sydney Bolton shouted as she ran into the house, her father taking the paper and looking it over.

"That's excellent!" He exclaimed and hugged her. "Where were you just now?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Dad! I couldn't help it. I was late, and then Daniel came to talk to me when I was going to class and I got a forty-minute detention. Are you going to yell?" She asked fearfully.

"No. But you have to be punished. That is one weeks grounding, Syd. No electronics."

"Dad…" She stressed the word and pulled it out. He held out his hand and she gave him her iPod and cell-phone. She groaned and walked to the stairs, and just as she stepped up, the vision of the teen blurred and she fell back, only to see a pale woman who could have been her mother's identical twin. It folded and disappeared, she shook her head and Jack rushed to her side, telling her that therapy would resume. She groaned and hurried to the car with her father.

--

"Bolton." Sydney walked into the session's room to greet the therapist and smiled, sitting down to talk.

_Sessions continues and months passed. _**Just after the last bell of school.**

"Ah!" Sydney called as Daniel picked her up and carried her to the Gym, where Troy was awaiting. They stopped outside the doors and Daniel set her down, smiling at the shorter girl and sitting down with her.

"Syd. I like you."

"I like you too, Daniel."

"No. I _like _you, Syd."

_-_

All medical information came from Wikipedia. I own, Sydney, Daniel, and the doctors. Thank you, to my readers. And I have to confess, I got the idea of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and Traumatic amnesia from Lissical. Please, read her stories. They are amazing.

–_Innocent Tranquility-_


	3. Mom!

_I owe you guys SO much. I now have, a total, of, 5 reviews. Thank you reviewers. Here are my replies._

A cold Sky – How is it confusing but not at the same time. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thank you.

Random Smurfy – Aw, that's so nice. What's Narcolepsy? You could actually see someone reading it out of a hardcover book? I'm not that good; I know that. Thank you so much.

_Random Smurfy again – She has a boyfriend…now. Keep reading and Thanks, again. And it was a ghost. Find out why she saw it in the next chapters. _

_Zac's my boyfriend – In those two words, I could tell you liked it. Normally people are all 'stop updating, your stories suck' to me, so Thanks for the encouragement._

_FanGirl44 – Thank you, I'm glad too. But you know, constructive criticism would be nice. _

I've held you up enough. Enjoy and REVIEW! 

_--_

Sydney ran home, the bus decided to leave, with out her, but with Troy. "D—"

"Vell, Jack, looks like your daughter kept the Bolton killing spree alive. Her own mother…" Sydney heard, coming form the kitchen. Killing spree? She thought. What about killing is a Bolton thing?

"Elise, Sydney is sorry. Melanie didn't tell her where they were going, which started a big misunderstanding and fight. I'm sorry Melanie suffered, but this was preventable. You daughter caused Syd to get Traumatic amnesia and PTSD." Jack's gruff voice cut in.

"I think death is vorse than traumatic vat-you-call-it." The lady's strong accent countered.

"Get out, Elise." The older women carefully got up, and gave him a document, saying, "See vou in court."

"Dad?" Sydney entered, a mask of guilt papering her face. "What about killing?"

"Nothing, Syd. Go do homework. Oh, and the doctor gave me some pills that might help your PTSD." He handed her the prescription bottle and she disappeared upstairs, puzzling over the conversation she overheard.

-

"Knock-knock. Can I come in?" Troy asked at the door.

"Ya, sure." Sydney waved her hand in consent.

"Syd, what happened after school?"

"Dad was talking to some woman. She was older than him with amazing white hair and they were arguing, I guess. She mentioned a 'Bolton killing spree' and had a really strong accent…she blamed the accident on me, and…she was right. It was my fault; I shouldn't have overreacted. It was when said she was saving that that put me over the edge. I just wish that they would have told me were I was going instead of forcing me to get in the car without a clue whether I was coming back. Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Was it my fault?" Sydney was crying, eyes waterfalls with salty tears.

"Syd, no. Mom didn't approach it right. She should have said something." Troy assured her and pulled her close to him in a loving embrace. "So you and Daniel now, huh?" He teased her lightly.

"Kind of. I don't like him Troy. He pressured me, and I'm afraid. I'm afraid he's going to make me do something I don't want to do. Troy, I'm scared of him." Sydney confessed. "I was caught so off guard. I thought we were friends, and that's all I want to be: _just _friends."

"Syd dump him. If your scared, talk to Dad, talk to your therapist. He's there to help, not just with your PTSD, but also with other issues, like this, Syd. Talk to someone, or end it." With that and a reassuring squeeze of the hand he exited the room, going to find the car keys to collect Gabriella. She picked up the telephone beside her bed and dialed a number.

"Hey Daniel…

-

"Shut up, girl." A man shouted brutally, throwing her to the ground.

"_Please…" Sydney whispered, her voice catching in her throat as she breath slowed and she gasped and wheezed for air. "Please…" It was inaudible that time. "Please stop…" The plea was silent and unheard. Slowly, the breathing became almost impossible, Sydney near a never-ending sleep. With one last muster of breath, Sydney spoke quietly. "Stop." The man did not heed her request, and continued his actions until her body gave one last shudder. _

_-_

Sydney's eyes shot open and heard her shriek echo through the house. Her breathing was quick, unlike the shallow breaths of the dream. Her heart roared and thunder was crackling overhead, lighting illuminating a pale figure as thin as water at the end of the room. "Mom?" She asked, her eyes in shock.

"Oh, my baby…" The pale ghost whimpered. "I'm so sorry."

"Mom!" Sydney said in excitement.

"Oh, Sydney. I thought…my time is short. Everything is relevant." She told her quickly as she faded into the shadow as quickly as lightning could flash.

"_Mom!" _Sydney shouted and Troy and Jack scrambled in, racing to the only girl in the household.

"Syd, what about your mom?" Her dad asked and worry filled his cracking voice.

"She was here!" Sydney pulled the words out and tears rolled down her flushed cheeks in big droplets, her nose snuffled and Troy went to collect his sleeping bag.

-

Sorry its short, but what's everything? And what the hell was that dream signifying. What was Daniel pressuring her about and who was that old woman? Find out in the future updates of…Feud!

_Please click the baby blue button at the bottom of the screen and review! I believe it's the left side, folks. _

_-Innocent Tranquillity- _


	4. Truth or Dare, Ryan?

_Hey guys and gals! _

_Random Smurfy – I probably would die if that happened. _

_Zac's my boyfriend – Thank you! I agree, and thank you again._

_Here we go, people!_

_-_

Sydney was revisiting the dream, more vividly than the past few returns. Often waking up at two in the morning in a cold sweat, she was afraid to sleep anymore that night. This time it went further, to the full action of the man, hitting and punishing her for something. She had been studying his appearance, a tall, strong man, who was about her father's age. His hair was red, like her mother's, and his eyes cold. She shivered even in spite of many blankets and duvets. Like the past months, her eyes snapped open, adjusting to the pitch-blackness of the room. She took in breath, and let it out slowly, easing herself over the side of the bed, her feet colliding with the soft carpet as she made her way to Troy's room's floor.

--

Sydney had dumped Daniel, making group get-togethers awkward between her and the team. Troy had comforted her during the breakup, and her and Carmen Kelly had started to repair their broken friendship. It was the first day of grade ten, or, the first day of East High for Sydney. She was looking forward to meeting new people, seeing new people and learning new skills, falling for another guy. She was having problems with Daniel, however broken up they were. He was saying that she had cheated on him and he ended it. Few believed this. They believed Troy's sister's story, because everyone liked Troy.

"Hey, Syd." Ryan Evans approached her, smiling. "How do you like East High?"

"I love it." She told him, his smile contagious, "Its extraordinary. Where's Physics?"

"Top floor." He informed her. "Can I walk you there?" She smiled her reply and they laced their fingers together.

"The school is huge." She stated.

"Yes, it is. It's two stories, an attic and a basement included. She expressed her awe as they reached the classroom. "Here we are. Have fun, but, where is your homeroom?"

"Here." Sydney said, stating the obvious, looking down and saying one last syllable. "Bye."

"Bye." They dropped hands and went their separate ways.

"Hey girl!" Carmen cried and they hugged quickly. "You and Ryan?"

"No? You and Todd?"

"No…he dumped me as soon as he realized he isn't getting my purity." Sydney showed her sympathy and they sat down.

"Hello, class! I am Ms. Morton, the Physics teacher and your homeroom teacher. Welcome to East High School and go Wildcats!" The peppy middle-aged woman greeted them. "Liana Adams?"

"Present." The Caucasian girl said.

"Sydney Bolton?"

"Hi."

"Any relation to Troy Bolton?"

"I'm his sister." Ms. Morton continued down the list and passed out schedules until the bell signified the beginning of Period 1.

-

"How was school?" Troy asked, walking beside her to the bus.

"Fine. I talked to Carmen and Ryan."

"Ryan? Not another Daniel, I hope."

"No, I didn't like Daniel, and he wanted kids already. Ryan seems a little more down-to-Earth." Troy nodded and they were loaded onto the yellow vehicle.

Sydney seated herself by Carmen and invited her over for supper and a sleepover and Troy invited all of the guys for a sleepover, (Chad, Zeke, Jason, Ryan) and the girls for supper as well. The all exited the bus at Troy's stop and entered through the front door, surprising Jack, who drove home. They could stay on one condition – they cooked dinner and ate downstairs. Soon dinner was ready and the large group of eleven went downstairs with hot plates, drinks and cutlery.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Suggested Sharpay.

"Ok!" Gabriella agreed, followed by many other forms of 'yes'. "But nothing worse than kissing, if both parties agree. And the truths can't be completely awful. You first, Sharpay." They agreed to the rules and Sharpay asked Ryan, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." He said, bravely.

"Out of this circle, who would you most like to go on a date with?"

"I'm sorry, Troy. Sydney is my answer." Sydney blushed, Troy had murder written across his face Sharpay looked smug and Taylor looked shocked he wasn't gay. "Troy? Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He said enthusiastically.

"I dare you to wear a grass skirt and coconut bra at school tomorrow."

"Fine." He said grumpily, the mood change instant. "Only until lunch."

"I'll take what I can get."

"Syd, pick."

"Truth." The fifteen year old replied.

"Who do you like?"

"I'm not in love, but I'm taking a liking to Ryan." The girls squeaked as Sydney asked Chad, who replied with a worried dare. "I dare you to make-out with Taylor for a minute, timed." Chad reluctantly agreed and kissed her for the specified time.

"Gabi, Truth or –"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell Troy's father your pregnant."

"Fine!" And she started to fake cry and scampered upstairs to whine to Jack.

"YOUR WHAT! _TROY_!" Jack shouted. And they broke into hysterics.

Gabriella appeared at the entrance and asked Ryan again. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Sydney."

-

_Dun dun durum. You must hate me. R&R&R., which stands for read, relax, and REVIEW! By the way, this weighs in at 3 pages, 52 paragraphs, and 90 lines with a whopping 5086 characters without spaces! _


	5. It's Okay, I'm Just Sick

_Hey guys and gals! _

_I have reviews! Woo! _

_AcoldSky – Glad you like it._

_Ashers (Princess-of-love94) – I have word count on my Microsoft word document. _

People, some CRITISISM. Not that I don't like compliments, but I want to improve.

-

Sydney smiled her consent and Ryan gently leaned over and touched her lips with his. Sydney closed her eyes and pulled back, a rosy blush across her cheeks. Troy watched, going into overprotective mode. "Can we talk, Ryan?" He asked, his voice trying to be nice. Ryan got up and followed Troy out of the room, and returned a few minutes later, a scared expression painted to his face.

"Sydney, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Was the reply and Sydney listened to the dare. "Okay." She shrugged her shoulders as if it were nothing and went upstairs. They heard a whimper and a yell before Sydney returned an hour later. "Thanks, Ryan. He told me about safe sex. Jason?"

"Can we stop, it's getting boring." They all agreed and Sydney and Carmen went to her room and the older girls left.

"Sydney?" Ryan grabbed her arm as she started upstairs.

"Go ahead Carmen. I'll be there in a minute. Yeah?"

"I think that I want to get to know you more."

"Oh?"

"Sydney –"

"Syd," She corrected.

"Do you want to hang out on Friday, after school?" Sydney replied her consent and scampered upstairs, followed by Ryan.

--

Friday came fast, and Ryan told her he would pick her up at eight, at which he arrived promptly. "Good evening, Mr. Bolton." He greeted Jack.

"Don't hurt my little girl." He spoke somewhat unkindly, causing Ryan to gulp in worry.

"Dad!" Exclaimed Sydney from the kitchen. She emerged and spoke again. "Stop scaring him! He isn't Daniel!" Ryan helped her out to the car and started the engine. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Ryan told her and drove towards a restaurant. "Here we are." He told her. A large sign inscribed, 'Boston Pizza' was before them, and Ryan opened her door and got them a table, and Sydney and Ryan decided to order a medium cheese pizza and breadsticks. The table was for two, and Ryan held her hand as they talked.

"Why do you wear the hats, Ryan?" She asked, noticing his head was hatless that night.

"Sharpay. She pays me to. I can stop, I don't need the money." She told her, wanting to go out with her more. "Why are you so curious?"

"You don't seem like the kind of guy to wear hats that make you look gay. Then again…"

"Sydney!" The food arrived and Sydney took a slice of the cheesy portion.

"Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"What did Troy say to you?"

"That if I hurt you he'd kill me." Sydney laughed and they finished their dinner.

-

That night, Sydney slept soundly, for the first bedtime in months. No bad dream of Daniel overpowering her, hitting her, hurting her. Instead she dreamt of happiness, a wedding, a proposal, and a birth. She dreamt of her mother being there, not PTSD. For the first time since last January, Sydney felt safe.

--

Saturday afternoon was when Sydney opened her eyes. She was greeted with sunlight streaming through the open blinds and chirping September birds. She hurried to the bathroom, only to empty her stomach into the toilet. "Ugh," She cursed and threw up again. She hoped her period had started. Unfortunately, she still was late and brushed it aside. It was irregular, she decided. She returned to her room and pulled on the green bathrobe hanging in her room and sat on the window-seat. Shivering, she walked downstairs and saw Ryan talking to Troy. "Hey." She told him and he kissed her cheek. She poured some coffee and got some cold bacon to heat up.

"Syd, you don't look good." Troy commented.

"I know, Troy. I'm sick. I threw up this morning."

"That is bad, Syd." Ryan told her and handed her the heated bacon he had put in the microwave.

"I know." She whispered and sat down.

--

_I wanted to get this down and up today because you probably won't get another for a while and I want to get to the sequel. I have it all planned out. I should be done in 3-4 chapters and then I'll start on the sequel. Review if you want an idea in there, and I'll try really hard to include it. Sorry it is so short. _

_-Tranquillity- _


	6. I'll Kill Him!

_Hey guys and gals! Please some CRITISISM! _

Random Smurfy is the only one worth it. Wow.

I do know she is pregnant. By who? Guess. She didn't submit willingly. I'm almost done, okay. This is just a short story to start the series. Of course, it's important too, but, I'm not into it that much. I mean, I am, but I kind of rushed it, and want to start a really good one, the sequel!

-

They went out again on Monday night. Ryan took her to another restaurant, a fancier one that seemed to be sufficiently expensive. Ryan told her not to worry about the bill, his father recommended the restaurant and said it was on him. The table was clothed in a bland white tablecloth with a subtle pattern. A lit candle was sitting in the middle of the circular table for two and there were two forks and two spoons. A knife was the only regular thing to Sydney. Ryan pulled back her chair and she eased herself into it, Ryan only then seating himself. Sydney ordered a steak, on Ryan's recommendation; Ryan requested a roast.

Ryan had warned Sydney to dress somewhat formally, and she had clad herself in blue skirt that fell to just under her knees and flowed fluidly with her skirt and a white tank with a beautiful somewhat-see-through flower embellishment on the bottom. She had a soft green sweater that used a zipper and had sleeves that fell to her knuckles. Her shoes were black with a small heel, about 4 or 5 centimeters tall. Ryan had dressed in a pale green button up shirt and black pants.

"Sydney, I like you a lot." He confessed. "In fact, I can't believe that I didn't go out with you before.

"Ryan, that's so sweet. I like you more than I did when I didn't know you as well, too … that probably sounded a little weird. Sorry." She told him, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Are you sure your okay, Syd. Troy said that his mom had the same symptoms when—"

"Ryan, can we just enjoy ourselves?" Sydney asked, irritated.

"But Syd, you've put on a couple of noticeable pounds to your stomach. Are you sure?"

"Ryan! Fine…I'll tell you what happened…" Sydney told him her secret that she kept for so long, almost 5 months. "Please don't tell, Ryan, please." She begged, hoping that he wouldn't say anything.

"But, Sydney. That's bad. Why would he do that to you?"

"Ryan, I'm sure that it's just irregular."

"Sydney Elizabeth. If you don't go to your dad, I will." It came out of Ryan's mouth like a threat.

"But, if he finds out—he'll tell Troy and Troy will overreact." Sydney felt small tears running over her face.

"Sydney, it's a crime." Their food arrived on a silver platter and they ate in stillness.

—

"Dad?" Sydney asked.

"Come in, honey. What?" Sydney seated herself, playing with the zipper on her sweater.

"Its…about Daniel…"

—

Sydney was sitting in an uncomfortable hospital waiting room, awaiting the results. There were numerous of identical chairs, all occupied by family and friends of patients. She had told on Daniel, she had told about the missed periods, the overpowering, and the rape. How it had been unsafe, how he abused her, how she had covered the bruises and why she became distant. It had led to mood swings, causing her to become worried and block everything out. She had forced herself to believe false facts.

"Ms. Bolton, you are expecting. Would you like to know the gender?" The nurse asked sympathetically. Sydney broke out in tears and Ryan, who had accompanied her, held her close so she could cry into his shoulder while Jack hugged her. "Would you like to know the gender?" The nurse repeated.

"No." Sydney whispered hoarsely. She was shocked, and scared. "How far am I?" The inquiry was a whimper, and Sydney's heart was heavily dripping with fright.

"Five months, almost six." She told Sydney and Jack put a hand on the hysterical teen's back. "Due In the middle of January." The nurse departed after her last words and left Sydney to cry in fright.

"Ryan…Dad I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault, honey," Jack comforted, placing a hand on her back, and letting a few of his own tears fall down his face. In his mind, they had been lucky.

—

"SHE'S WHAT!" Troy shouted, followed by some inappropriate words.

"Troy stop!" Sydney pleaded.

"Where's Ryan! I'm going to kill him!" Luckily, Ryan had separated from them at his street, knowing his life would be threatened.

"Troy! It's Daniel's!" Jack broke into the yelling match between opposite siblings. That stunned the older boy and he gasped. Sydney had leaked a couple tears and wiped them away hastily. She nodded when he asked for verification and he clenched fists.

"Dad! What are you going to do?" He asked forcefully, voice dripping in unmasked venom.

"I'm going to approach this calmly. He is off the team and we are charging him. I'll talk about suspension or expulsion with Principal Matsui. Don't talk to him, Troy, and protect Sydney. I don't want her hurt again. And don't tell anyone she is pregnant. We don't want her teased and made fun of. Now go to school." The teens made it onto the yellow bus and sat together on the closest seat, apart from Chad and Carmen.

"Hey Troy!" Daniel greeted him unknowingly.

"Get away from my sister, Harrow." Troy shouted, Daniel backing.

"What the hell? You bitch!" He shouted at Sydney, who drew back in fear. She grabbed Troy's sweater hoping it would bring her comfort.

"Sit down, Mr. Harrow!" The bus driver called at him and he took a seat far from Troy.

Sydney stayed in groups, and made sure it was someone she trusted. She went to practice after school, and ate in big room with lots of people at lunch. Daniel stared at her, and she would turn and walk opposite way. That afternoon Troy was in the yard playing with Chad, Jason, and Zeke. Her father was doing paperwork, for what Sydney didn't know. The house phone rang, and she picked it up after not recognizing the caller ID number.

"Hello?" An old feeble voice said when it was at her ear.

"Bolton residence, Sydney speaking."

"Vou!" The voice was filled with anger and hate.

"Who may I ask is calling?" Sydney asked, her heart racing as fast as lightning, her eyes wide with fear.

"Your Grandmamma."

"Why were you yelling at dad a couple weeks back, Gran?"

"Grandmamma." She sternly corrected. "Your family murderers. Ve varned Melanie, my daughter dat Jack Bolton vas a bad egg, but she didn't listen. She vent and married him, giving birth to you and your older brother."

"Why is Dad bad?"

"It is a long story." Grandmamma answered.

"I have a month."

"Your mother lived on our prairie. Ve owned it at the time. We had never 'clicked', as you say, with the Bolton's, our neighbors. They had hunted our game and stolen our crop, so we were already on bad terms."

"Is that the killing spree?" Sydney asked quickly.

"No, I get to that part. Hush!"

"Sorry, Grandmamma." Sydney answered back sternly.

"It all got vorse that night that they vere found innocent at the trial of murder for Janette, my best friend. I vas young, living with your Granddad. Melanie vas a young woman, teen, as you now." The cracked voice paused on the line.

"Grandmamma?"

"I here. Jack broke in, on a dare." The accent revealed. "He came into my older daughter, Nell's room. She had been engaged, to be ved the next day. He stabbed her, fingerprints proved, but Granddad didn't vant a lawsuit. I assumed that you purposely pushed Mel, causing the killing to continue."

"Gran?"

"Grandmamma!" The older woman repeated, aggravated.

"Sorry, Grandmamma." Sydney answered the stern, unfamiliar voice. "Did you want to talk to dad?"

"No…I should go. Good day, Sydney-Elizabeth."

"its just Sydney, Grandmamma."

"I'm sorry. In our family we call first and middle names together. Goodbye, take care."

"Goodbye, Grandmamma." The clicked finished and Sydney's cell rang. Ryan had texted her.

'Busy tonight?"

'Nah.' She replied, only to get an immediate answer.

'Wanna hang out?'

'Sorry, I don't feel up to it, Ryan.' She ended the conversation by turning of the Bell phone.

She reclined in the chair, her belly noticeably large. 7 months. She told herself, only to go into pain.

—

How do you like grandmamma? I think she is cool? I'm replying to reviews here today.

Random Smurfy is the only one worth it. Wow.

Keep reviewing, and giving feedback. I think next chapter and an epilogue should do it. I'll try to finish by Friday, maybe tomorrow. Hopefully.

—Tranquillity—


	7. Welcome to the World

_Hey guys and gals! _

—

"TROY! Help!" Sydney shrieked, surrounded by a puddle of water. "My water broke." She whimpered as he lifted her and placed her in the back of the car. "Get dad…"

Troy drove quickly to the school to alert his father, who clambered into the passenger seat while Troy drove like a madman to the hospital.

"Help! My sister is in labor!" He shouted at the doctors that were sitting around. Dr. Kelly got up and handed Jack forms to fill out and rolled her into a delivery room.

—

"Congratulations, Ms. Bolton. I'm honored to introduce your daughter. Do you have a name?"

"No, but I have an idea. Troy made me promise to name the baby after Granddad, and I don't know his name." Sydney explained as Dr. Kelly went and asked. She stared down at the small bundle of blue that was hers. The cord had been cut and the baby was sleeping when the Doctor returned.

"Douglas."

"Then this is Douglas Nell Bolton." Sydney smiled, a dimple appearing on her cheeks as Troy, Jack and Ryan emerged from the door. "Ryan!"

"Your dad called me." He told her as she introduced Douglas. "He's cute."

"She. I asked for a blue blanket."

"Sydney!" Troy scolded. "Douglas is no name for a girl!"

"I remembered our promise." She told her brother and let Jack hold his grandchild. "I talked to Grandmamma, dad."

He gasped. "What?"

"She called, and explained everything. I shouldn't have pushed mom." Jack placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and passed Douglas to Troy, who then allowed Ryan to hold her. As soon as she was passed off, Douglas began to wail and scream, causing Ryan to pass her back to her mother. "Its okay, Dou. Hush now, quiet." Sydney soothed the infant and the doctors came in with status.

"You gave birth to a 5 pound 3 ounce baby girl on February 17, 2007, and named her Douglas Nell Bolton."

"Thank you." Sydney told him as Daniel burst into the room.

"I want my son!"

"Daughter!" Sydney shouted at him, causing Douglas to wail in tears again as she pushed her head against Sydney's chest. The wailing infant was silenced by a push to her back when Daniel stomped over.

"Shut the hell up!" He yelled and Sydney looked appalled.

"Stay away from my baby!" She ordered angrily and the doctors escorted the kicking senior out of the room. "It's okay, nobody will hurt you, honey. Come on, quiet down now, dearest." She crooned softly. "Dad?"

"Yes, Syd?"

"I want to keep her." He nodded and touched her head as she broke into a wide smile. "Thanks, daddy."

"No problem, dear. I'm a grandpa!"

"Dad!" Sydney exclaimed. "Can I talk to Ryan…alone?"

"Sure. Come on, Troy." Troy followed his father after giving Ryan a threatening look that made Douglas smile. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Ryan asked. "Canceling? I forgive you. I wish I could have convinced you, though."

"How about a romantic night at the Bolton house. I can try and get Dad to keep Troy occupied and play with Dou, and—"

"Dou?"

"Shout for Doug."

"Call her Doug. It's her name. I hated when Sharpay called me 'Ry'. And a dinner with you? Call me anytime."

"Doctor?" Sydney called, stopping a doctor. "When can I go home with Douglas?"

"Tomorrow afternoon you're being discharged."

"Thank you. Tomorrow night?"

"Okay, Syd. Six?"

"Seven." Ryan agreed and Sydney let the baby play with the front of her gown.

—

Sydney stepped into the new nursery that was Troy's old room. He had donated it to Douglas, his oldest and only Niece because he was going away to Duke for collage, whereas Sydney and Doug were staying in Albuquerque. They had thanked him, and Sydney started to teach the young girl not to suck her thumb. She had played with Douglas all day, until six, when she passed her on to Jack, who started to read her a fairy tale while Sydney prepared.

Ryan arrived, bringing roses with him. "Hey, Syd." He told her, and handed her the colorful bouquet of beauty.

"Thanks, Ryan. Come on in, I made dinner. Douglas is upstairs with Dad and Troy is out with Gabriella."

"Great." Ryan replied and helped seat Sydney before taking his own place at the wooden table. "Syd?" He asked when they were finished supper and were talking.

"Yeah? What?"

Ryan knelt in front of the almost sixteen-year-old girl. "I want to give you this, to prove that you meant the world to me."

"Ryan, you didn't have to." Sydney protested, but was forced to open the box, and came face to face with a beautiful white-gold spiral pendant attached to a matching chain. Her hand flew to her heart as she took in the breathtaking necklace. Ryan helped her put it on and gently kissed her, which she returned happily. "Oh Ryan…its gorgeous…I don't know what to say…"

"Then don't." Ryan silenced her, and they went outside to watch the stars.

—

I really want to finish this story, sorry if it seems rushed, a little maybe. I tried more description, and do you like the baby's name? Douglas Nell. I thought it was innovative, so…There. Epilogue next, up late or tomorrow. I get to write a thank you speech! YAY! Okay, review.

—_Tranquillity—_


	8. Epilouge

_Epilogue! Okay!_

—

The wind blew Sydney Bolton's hair back as she hugged Principal Matsui. Daniel had been expelled and sentenced to ten years in prison for sexual assault. Sydney shook Principal Matsui's hand as he handed her the diploma, the hat proudly worn on her head. Her smile showed her bliss and she stepped of the stage in the late-June air.

"Hey! Congratulations, Syd!" The newly graduated eighteen-year-old smiled and embraced her boyfriend of three years.

"Thanks Ryan! I'm finally done!"

"Mummy!"

"Douglas! Oh, hey honey!" She smiled at the 3 year old and Jack rescued her for another few minutes from the quiet troublemaker.

"Come on. Let's go for a walk." Sydney smiled her consent and took his hand. "Troy is going to kill me."

"No he isn't." Sydney assured the twenty year-old as they headed into the wood that Sydney had declared she loved. They reached the spot where her was tree was. The living plant was gnarled and a branch made the shape of a chair, a smaller branch behind it, acting as a back support. Ryan lifted Sydney's petite figure into her spot.

Ryan knelt, similar to when he gave her the necklace she wore daily. "Sydney Elizabeth Bolton, I love you." Sydney gasped as he produced a black box that would fit a ring. "I would feel so honored if you would do me the pleasure of being my bride, and loving me forever." Sydney was now bouncing in her seat, and Ryan opened the box to reveal a striking diamond engagement ring. Sydney flung her arms over his shoulders and whispered in his ear.

"I do."

—

Short and totally sweet, but I love it. My speech! YAY! 

_I dedicate this story to my father, who taught me that love is eternal and infinite, and that you can never force feelings upon another. I love you, Dad. You taught me so much. _

_Thank you to my faithful reviewers, and readers of course. Especially to those who gave me criticism and not just 'good, update soon,' or 'great you updated'. Thank you so much, my inspiration was on, and I can't wait to write a sequel. Thank you to Randomly Smurfy for pointing out errors and encouraging me. I couldn't have done it as well without you. I hope you enjoyed the story, and I hope you enjoy the sequel that is in the works. Thank you so much, to everyone! _

_http://images. — Sydney_


End file.
